


now the days and the nights getting longer

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [37]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: The sex is spectacular, the fighting even more so, and she sleeps deeply next to him and doesn’t check her morning coffee for poison.





	now the days and the nights getting longer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ranalore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



Mikel fights with Eliot twice more and fucks him thrice. The sex is spectacular, the fighting even more so, and she sleeps deeply next to him and doesn’t check her morning coffee for poison. 

In the shadowy world they both inhabit this practically counts for a white picket fence, but it’s obvious he’s moving further and further into the light, both of his hands firmly taken. She’s neither jealous nor even envious: you get what you get. 

She still checks their contact point every week, and when the message comes one day - _lost them need backup please come_ \- she goes.


End file.
